At The End of Our World
by numina
Summary: Fifty words, fifty sentences, fifty instances, fifty peeks into what never was, what is now and what will be. RoxasxNamine


For the 1sentence community on LJ; fifty themes and fifty sentences on my OTP, RoxasxNaminé. There are spoilers for KH:CoM and KHII scattered throughout, though some are only implied.

_I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor any of its characters, I am merely borrowing them._

**---**

**#01 - Motion**

He'd watch her hands move across the paper: strong, fluid strokes, a peppering of small feather-light lines there, the furious to-and-fro of the eraser, the subtle pursing of her lips in concentration...and the lightning-fast slap upside his head: "Roxas, I can't draw when you're _hovering_ over me like that."

**#02 - Cool**

"Thanks for reminding me that I don't have a heart," he says coolly, whipping around and stalking back down the corridor, leaving her teary and red-faced behind.

**#03 - Young**

Demyx beams at the both of them, a plate with a perfectly square cake on it balanced on his hands, while Zexion boredly greets them "Happy First Unbirthday."

**#04 - Last**

"One last kiss, all right?" He'd asked before the Castle Oblivion mission; she didn't think it was going to be so literal.

**#05 - Wrong**

"You have to learn that girls are _never_ wrong," Axel mutters after laughing himself silly at the sight of a Roxas covered in graphite.

**#06 - Gentle**

How could hands so brutally skilled at wielding Keyblades be so gentle in folding fragile paper cranes?

**#07 - One**

They were nobodies when apart, but when together, maybe they counted for a somebody.

**#08 - Thousand**

A thousand cranes; a single wish -- and she knows it won't be enough to bring him back.

**#09 - King**

Roxas stared up at the red-lipped Queen of Hearts, and cringed when Naminé asked, "Um, where's your King, your Highness?"

**#10 - Learn**

He gave up trying to learn how to draw; she gave up trying to teach him -- they wasted far too much time doing other...things.

**#11 - Blur**

Her vision is hazy and blurred and the water is so blue, dark blue, shifting into black -- "_Why the hell didn't anybody tell me she couldn't swim?!_"

**#12 - Wait**

She's been waiting for a long, long time, trapped in an ivory cage with ivory curtains, and when her brown-haired prince comes she wonders why it feels like she was waiting for somebody else.

**#13 - Change**

"Oi! It shouldn't take you this long to change, it's only a sundress for crying out -- _ow what was that for?_"

**#14 - Command**

He hates taking commands, of having to follow orders ('missions' as so cleverly phrased) and be a puppet for another's plans, but when he remembers who he's partnered with and how she hates commands too, he decides it's not too bad.

**#15 - Hold**

She tries to remember something, _anything_ as she holds a paper crane in the palm of her hand; she crumples it and throws it across the room when she doesn't.

**#16 - Need**

There's a difference between want and need, and Roxas knows that he wants her and therefore must come secondary to his need for a heart...or is it the other way around?

**#17 - Vision**

He nudges her in the side, and she leans in discreetly; "It's incredible how Superior's 'mission' and 'vision' takes up half of the Organization meetings."

**#18 - Attention**

"Everyone, may I have your attention please," she says clearly, and everyone falls silent, "The next time somebody comes into the bathroom when I'm there is going to _die_ -- just because one of you has a Keyblade doesn't mean he can go around unlocking _locked_ doors for practice."

**#19 - Soul**

She knows she doesn't have a heart, but she must have a soul -- if not, why does it hurt so much to let him go?

**#20 - Picture**

For all her artistic skill it had been decided that Naminé could not take a good picture even if her nonlife depended on it; Roxas, on the other hand, had gotten rather good at it, considering that he spent all of his free time practicing on _her_ expression.

**#21 - Fool**

"You _fool_!" Roxas cackled in a wicked caricature of the Superior; Axel provided the special effects and Demyx the ominous music, and Naminé couldn't stop laughing until Xemnas himself joined in.

**#22 - Mad**

"I'm not mad," she ground out, hands fisting into tight balls, "After all, you yourself said I couldn't feel, right?"

**#23 - Child**

"You ever wish we had a childhood?" He asks, and Naminé shrugs -- how should she know when she had no idea what a childhood was at all?

**#24 - Now**

Now he looks at her, now he notices, now when she's auburn-haired and when he's the Keyblade Master who saved the world.

**#25 - Shadow**

It's frightening to watch him in the ferocity of battle; with his hood drawn up and the Keyblades fizzling with darkness, it's like he's merely a shadow dancing death among the Heartless.

**#26 - Goodbye**

She stares into the perpetually orange-tinged sky and sighs; she had set the boy free but had never said goodbye.

**#27 - Hide**

"ROXAS! YOU CAN'T HIDE!" She screams, and he wonders for the tenth time if it really was a good idea to dye her dresses a particularly vibrant shade of fuschia.

**#28 - Fortune**

Shaking the black, liquid-filled, 'fortunetelling' ball that Demyx had acquired on his latest mission, and getting the same answer for the last few minutes, Roxas stalks off and leaves the ball behind in the corridor, where a particular flaxen-haired girl picks it up and whispers, "Will he ever see me more than a fellow Nobody?"

**#29 - Safe**

No, she doesn't feel safe in his arms, because she knows the world is out to get them, abomination and mistakes of nature, but for the moment an embrace is all she needs.

**#30 - Ghost**

The first time he sees her he resists the urge to throw up his hands and run; no girl he had ever seen had been so bleached of color, leaving only a ghostly paleness behind.

**#31 - Book**

Zexion is fiercely protective of every single book in his collection, and when he finds a crayoned heart at the back of one he knows that there are only two people in the entire Castle to blame.

**#32 - Eye**

_I know they have the same eyes, _she thinks, and sighs sadly as she stares up into the sleeping boy before her once more.

**#33 - Never**

It would never work out, he knew, as they were both merely pawns being swept up into this grand game of hearts, but it never hurt to try, right?

**#34 - Sing**

Roxas was a horrible singer, and Naminé could barely carry a tune, and when they sang together the whole Castle shook -- the Organization discovered this the hard way together with a bottle of Luxord's mead.

**#35 - Sudden**

She suddenly looked up and Sora looked at her concernedly (_Kairi?_); she waved him away and wondered how on earth had she managed to draw something so beautiful.

**#36 - Stop**

"I'll never stop," he says determinedly, waving the popsicle around as if it would seal their fate, "I'll never stop until I find the both of us a heart."

**#37 - Time**

How long had she spent, chaining and rechaining memories, damaging other people's lives, and bitterly wondering if he would ever come to try and save her?

**#38 - Wash**

He ponders on how she manages to finish the entire Organization's laundry in less than an hour; he then catches sight of the army of Dusks following her and grins.

**#39 - Torn**

Over the two halves of paper he pleads for forgiveness for an act of anger; Naminé knows her ears are decieving her and runs away for Roxas will inevitably do it again.

**#40 - History**

It's a bad thing if you ask Naminé if she remembers anything about her Other -- except if you're blond, have blue eyes, and a Keyblade Master; then you should _never_ ask.

**#41 - Power**

He had never seen her abilities before, but when he saw the unmistakeable shadow of the Twilight Thorn loom in her footsteps he decided he'd rather not to.

**#42 - Bother**

So yes, he was irritating, annoying, and knew how to push her buttons, but he was also quite clever, humorous, and sweet and that bothered her more than anything else.

**#43 - God**

Roxas blinked and laughed inwardly; if there was a God then he wondered what the hell did he and Naminé do to irritate him so much.

**#44 - Wall**

There's a thick, impenetrable wall of non-emotion that Roxas likes to keep around himself at all times, and Axel is starting to notice it come up more and more ever since Naminé had gone.

**#45 - Naked**

"Someday, though," Naminé says, grinning impishly, using her thumb and pencil to eye the perspective, "I'd like to draw you without...well," she gestures, and Roxas frantically motions for her to finish the portrait as fast as she can.

**#46 - Drive**

"Roxas, _no_," Axel said firmly, shooting down the Look that the boy gave him and sending a sidelong glance to a giggling Naminé, "We all know that you can't drive a Gummi Ship without crashing into something."

**#47 - Harm**

She'd really meant no harm, she'd only wanted to help the Keyblade Masters, but she knows she's traded the existence of one for other and for the rest of the world.

**#48 - Precious**

He didn't consider her precious; precious is something you applied to things you lost and as a consequence realize that you miss dearly, and he was determined never to let that happen to her.

**#49 - Hunger**

Nobody could make heads or tails of his addiction to sea-salt ice cream, and Naminé frankly didn't care, as long as it was Roxas who paid every time.

**#50 - Believe**

He'd wanted to believe that they would have a happy ending, but as he watched her face fade into another girl's and felt himself pulled back into another person's consciousness, he decided that this would do for now, but not forever.

---

_I am working on the assumption that __Naminé had lived together with Organization XIII, and that Castle Oblivion is merely a mission gone wrong._


End file.
